Pensamientos en la noche
by Diamond-04
Summary: Cuando todo queda en silencio sólo oye las voces en su cabeza. One Shot. Joker/Harley


A veces esa parte de ella despertaba. Eran unos segundos en los que ese rincón casi olvidado de su mente lograba tomar control sobre ella y podía ver claramente la realidad. Segundos en la noche, cuando la quietud exterior despierta una tormenta interna, cuando los pensamientos se vuelven grandes, enormes, demasiado para poder ser procesados y los sentidos se excitan.

No es que le importara realmente, bien sabía que esos inusuales momentos eran solo eso, momentos. Después de unos instantes la testarudez de la obsesión y la alucinación de la locura volvían a cegarla, aún antes de poder despedirse de las voces de la razón que luchaban por ser escuchadas, por ser entendidas. Solo bastaba girar el cuello un poco hacia un costado y con los ojos semi-cerrados distinguir la figura yaciendo a su lado, o tal vez acercarse un poquito más y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head   
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me_

Es que Harley sabía que por más de que tratara, por más de que cumpliera cada uno de sus caprichos, por más de que le adorara y que se declarara su esclava por el resto de su vida, no servía de nada. Para él ella no era más que eso, una muchachita dispuesta a cumplir sus ordenes, un público que aplaudía y vitoreaba cada una de sus bromas, un objeto que podía serle útil para cumplir ciertos propósitos, quizá hasta una compañía, pero no más. Era una sirvienta cuyo pago era ese; la fantasía de que él la amaba.

_'Cause I can't make you love me If you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
And I can't make you love me  
If you don't_

Y ella soportaría todo por mantener esa fantasía; los golpes, los gritos, el frío, el hambre, las noches en vela, el trabajo inhumano. Porque justo cuando estaba por rendirse, justo cuando empezaba a notar que era demasiado, que los moretones dolían, que las lágrimas le hacían arder los ojos y que esa gran farsa le oprimía el corazón hasta quitarle el aliento, escuchaba esa voz que sabía engañarle, sentía esa mano desafecta rodeándole la cintura y esos labios indiferentes sobre los suyos. Entonces toda la tensión desaparecía, apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho y los recuerdos parecían únicamente pesadillas lejanas, tan lejanas. Era lo que necesitaba desesperadamente, por lo que mataba, por lo que pasaba horas rogando y llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esa burda muestra de ternura era su adicción. Así otra vez obediente y dócil ella cedía, cautiva de sus deseos. Cerraba los ojos y no veía la mentira, no iba a verla, no quería.

_I'll close my eyes and then I won't see  
The love you do not feel, when you're holding me  
Morning will come, and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then, to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

Pero cuando esa parte de ella despertaba ni el más loco deseo podía hacerle negar la realidad. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba esos labios que le mentían tan descaradamente, se odiaba a ella misma por que dos palabras la hacían volver a caer en la tentación, odiaba no saber que hacer, odiaba no querer dejar ese vicio, odiaba saber que su situación no iba a cambiar, no lo iba a dejar, no la iba a amar.

_And I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
And here in the dark in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no, you won't  
And I can't make you love me  
If you don't_

Pero llegó ese momento en que se acostumbró, en que se resignó. Estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse, tragedia mañana, comedia esta noche. Su vida era así; mucha, mucha comedia tan enferma como ella. Los asuntos importantes tendrían que esperar. Y aunque sabía que esta existencia la estaba destruyendo de a poco tenía asuntos fundamentales de que ocuparse, como coser la ropa o comprar cinco cajas de explosivos plásticos. Algún día se preocuparía por sus problemas, ya tendría tiempo de pensar, pronto, alguna vez, nunca.

_Ain't no use in you trying  
It's no good for me baby without love  
All my tears, all these years, everything I believed in  
Baby  
Oh yeah   
Someone's gonna love me_

**I Can't Make You Love Me Lyrics**


End file.
